1. Field
The following description relates to a double gate thin-film transistor (TFT), and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus including the double gate TFT.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin-film transistors (TFTs) that are used in flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic electroluminescent display devices, and inorganic electroluminescent display devices, function as switching devices for controlling an operation of each pixel, and as driving devices for driving pixels.
In general, each TFT has an active layer that has source/drain regions that are heavily doped with impurities, and a channel region formed between the source/drain regions, a gate electrode that is insulated from the active layer and formed at a position corresponding to the channel region, and source/drain electrodes that contact the source/drain regions, respectively.
The active layer is formed of a semiconductor material including amorphous silicon or polysilicon. When the active layer is formed of amorphous silicon, the mobility of carriers decreases such that it is difficult to embody a driving circuit that operates at high speeds. When the active layer is formed of polysilicon, the mobility of the carriers increases but a threshold voltage is not uniform such that it is necessary to arrange a separate compensation circuit.